


Mary Sue Test For Real People

by SilvaraWilde



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, just for fun, quiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-28
Updated: 2005-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvaraWilde/pseuds/SilvaraWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now you too can find out if you are a Real Life Mary Sue. Won't that be fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary Sue Test For Real People

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Origional Mary Sue Litmus Test](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23330) by Melissa "Merlin Missy" Wilson. 



> Written in 2005, and recently discovered hiding in a back-up folder. Some of you may remember this on FF.net before the Powers That Be decided to delete it.

**Mary Sue Test For Real People**

****

This test is for all the people out there who have read/taken the [Origional Mary Sue Litmus Test](http://missy.reimer.com/library/marysue.html) written by Melissa "Merlin Missy" Wilson  
[missy@reimer.com](mailto:missy@reimer.com) and gone, Hey! I resemble that! Now you too can find out if you are a Real Life Mary Sue. Won't that be fun? This list will be updated as I get ideas (or you send them to me!) so check back to see if it has changed since you were last here. Now, on to the test!

Scoring is simple -- for every question answered "Yes," (even if it's "technically yes, but," still count a yes) add the number of points in brackets to your score. Be honest; you're not helping yourself by saying "But it doesn't really count because ... " The higher your score, the more likely it is that you are a Mary Sue.

Note: This is all in fun, not to be taken seriously.

**Section 1 - The Name Game**

****

Is your name a more unusual spelling of a more common name or word? [1]  
Is your name unusual in another way?  
A female with a male-sounding name?[1]  
A name your chose for yourself, because you thought it was more cool-sounding?[1]  
A noun or adjective not normally used for a name [1]?  
Were you named after a character in a book? [1]  
Do you have a really sweet (possibly sickeningly so) nickname that others call you by? (Like Mitzy, or Muffin, Kitten, Rabbit ect.) [1]  
 **Section 2 - Physical Attributes**

****

Do you look like you are in your teens/early twenties for no apparent reason? [2]  
Are you (or do you consider yourself) beautiful or roguishly handsome?[1]  
Do many people find you attractive? [1]  
Do others see you as a threat because of this? [1]  
Do you have unusual eye color? [3]  
Do you fit a particular sterio-type? (IE, a tall blonde Californian who surfs, a New Yorker with big hair, thick accent and chews gum a lot, ect.) [2]

**Section 3 - Personal Traits**

****

Were you adopted or live with people who were not your bioligical parents while growing up? [1]  
Did you have a tragic youth? (For this, read abuse, neglect, abandonment, sexual trauma, second or third-class cultural status, slavery, extreme poverty, forced criminality, or being the sole survivor of any calamity.)[3] (Add an extra point for rape or other sexual abuse.)  
Do you suffer from guilt for something you did in the past? [1]  
Do your friends constantly try to tell you it was not your fault? [1]  
Did you have an unusual birth? [1]  
Do you have a twin or close sibling of the same gender? [1]  
Do you have a very good singing voice?[2]  
Or play a musical instrument amazingly well?[1]  
The guitar or flute, for instance?[2]  
Do you make more wise-cracks than any 3 Disney side-kicks? [1]  
Do most people end up liking you? [1]  
Are you optimistic most of the time? [1]  
Do you have a tendency to fall deeply in love with a beautiful stranger? [3]

**Section 4 - Super Powers**

****

Do you believe you are one of the Fae? (elves, faeries, ect.) [1]  
Are you telepathic or telekinetic? (twins count) [2]  
Do you just 'know' things for no apparent reason? [2]  
Do animals (especially fuzzy ones) instinctively like you?[2] (Take away two points if the only animals that like you are non-butterfly insects and crawly lizard-types.)

**Section 5 - The Real World and You**

****

If you met someone exactly like you in real life, would you be friends?{1]  
Or would you run in terror?  
If someone tells you he/she doesn't like you, do you take it as a personal attack on you?[1]  
Has anyone ever told you you act JUST like a character they read about in a book? [1]

**Section 6 - The Fiendish Plot**

****

Have you ever managed to develop a friendship with an otherwise villainous person, and through this friendship, reform that person?[2]  
Do you wish you could be transformed because of the neat powers?[1]  
Do you tend to save the day and/or other people's lives?[3]

 **Possible Points: 47 (assuming some questions obviate the rest) Preliminary testing suggests the following basic scoring scheme:  
**  
0-11 You seem to be your own person, a very unlikely Mary Sue.  
12-20 Borderline. People in this range are potential MS's, who can go either way dependent on your own choices.  
21+ Mary Sue/Gary Stu. Proceed with greatest caution.  
35+ Consider your actions. Please  



End file.
